Engagement Gone Wrong
by dem bones
Summary: Severus and Harry's relationship is on the rocks when the two are invited to one of the Malfoy's manor for a party celebrating his engagement with Astoria Greengrass but it seems Draco has his eye on someone else and Harry isn't too happy when he insinuates that he's Snape's little toy. Harry is eager to prove everyone wrong but will he succeed? HP/SS slash.


Title: Engagement Gone Wrong

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance

Pairings: Mentions Draco/Astoria, Implied Draco/Hermione, a little Harry/Astoria, Harry/Snape

Summary: Severus and Harry's relationship is on the rocks when the two are invited to one of the Malfoy's manor for a party celebrating his engagement with Astoria Greengrass but it seems Draco has his eye on someone else and Harry isn't too happy when he insinuates that he's Snape's little toy. Harry is eager to prove everyone wrong but will he succeed and what does Astoria have to do with it? Contains HP/SS slash

Warnings: SLASH, Innuendo

A/N: Written for the Utimate OTP Competition with prompt: Kiss on a cheek.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

HP

Many things were surprising about the wizarding world, among those things was the relationship of Harry and Severus then there was the rickety divorce between Ron and Hermione. What wasn't surprising was the date of the Malfoy's wedding, and Draco Malfoy's engagement to Astoria Greengrass.

"Who is she anyway?" Harry asked Snape one day.

"Her and her sister were sorted into Slytherin." Snape said, pinching his nose in irritation.

"Well, that explains why I don't know her. I prefer to forget at everyone in that house."

Snape scowled.

"Pity, because unfortunately Mr Malfoy has invited us to his home." Snape muttered with a sneer.

Usually Harry would protest against it, he and Malfoy were rivals and they hardly got along as it was but after the war the tension between them had faded to something amiable so he wasn't bothered by it.

"Hmm, I don't recall her sister."

"Daphne Greengrass." Snape spat bitterly.

"Does she have an older sister or something?"

"Astoria is her little sister about the same age as Ms Zabini and Ms Scamander."

"As old as Ginny and Luna? Aren't they a little young to be married?"

Snape snorted.

"And how old do you expect them to be 30?"

"I'm just saying. Do the two even know each other that well?"

"I wouldn't know but I'd assume no. That's generally not how these kind of marriages work."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Mr Malfoy and Ms Greengrass were arranged to be married by their parents."

"Oh." Harry said. "I suppose I should get ready to crash the wedding."

Snape took a rolled up newspaper and hit Harry on the back of the head.

"You'll do no such thing."

"Are we going tonight?" Harry asked rubbing his head where Snape had hit him.

"Of course you imbecile, when else would we be going?"

"It wasn't that obvious." He protested. Harry was getting really sick and tired of being a vent for Snape's irritation.

'He takes me for granted.' Harry thought angrily. Just because he loved him didn't mean that he was going to tolerate him.

Snape had been insulting him for weeks and Harry had taken to avoiding him by staying at the Weasleys for most of the day and only when he had returned with news of the Malfoy's engagement did Harry finally decide to talk with him.

Harry dressed in a red vest donned over a white dress shirt with matching black trousers.

Snape dressed in green as he usually did during special occasions and the two set out.

"I assume you could apparate yourself."

"Of course Severus. I don't have to wait on you hand and foot." Harry said.

Snape's eyes widened looking a little taken aback.

'Oops, I let that one slip.' Harry thought but he had been wanting to give Snape a piece of his mind so he didn't regret it.

The obsidian eye's flickered in fury.

"Come here, Potter." He said motioning for Harry to come closer with his finger.

"No."

"Come here, Potter."

Harry vanished before Snape could utter another word.

The two arrived outside one of Malfoy's manor and Harry sensed someone behind him.

Anxiety rushed through his veins and anytime he was expecting the man to snap at him for his disobedience.

Snape grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't act so childish." He whispered. Harry winced as the grip tightened on his arm. He was certain it was going to leave a bruise.

Snape knocked on the door.

In minutes, a woman was at the door. She was quite beautiful with long brown hair, and blue eyes with her lovely red dress.

The woman looked up to leer at Harry. He seemed to have equally caught her interest.

"Come in." She said in a sultry voice.

Snape dragged Harry inside and they both followed the woman until they both caught sight of Draco who was in the middle of spurring with someone that looked very familiar. It was a woman with long bushy brown hair and familiar looking brown eyes.

"It's about time you showed up, Astoria."

So that was the woman who greeted them at the door.

"Hermione?"

Hermione pulled away from what looked to be a heated fight.

"Harry, what are you doing down here? Don't tell me that your husband has somehow roped you into visiting his-"

Snape growled.

"It isn't my fault if he's so easily coerced." Draco snapped.

Harry flushed.

He wasn't coerced thank you very much. The fact that the arrogant sod even thought that Snape had exerted so much power over him made him rebellious. Snape wasn't even denying it either which further angered him.

Still Harry kept it in. 'Better to not let them know how much they've angered me. I'll get my revenge.' He thought.

"You three should come in the grand hall, everyone from the Ministry came by even your old flame Granger, Rita Skeeter." Draco said, appearing to enjoy himself.

"How could you invite me here?" Hermione asked in dismay. "I'm going home and I don't care if the wards kill me. I'll do anything to escape this hellhole."

In a matter of seconds, Draco had a firm grip on Hermione's upper arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said coolly.

Hermione looked up startled by the sudden temperature of the exchange. The behavior was oddly possessive. Where was his fiancé? Surely Astoria wouldn't allow him to grab her like this.

Against her will, Hermione was dragged into the party where many witches and wizards from the Ministry were also abiding.

Draco released her arm and she pulled away in disgust.

Snape it seemed had a decent leash on Harry as well...or not. Harry pulled away with ease.

"I'm going to get something to drink I'm thirsty."

"Not going to spout off in another one of your tantrums and crash the party?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Harry didn't rise to the bait and headed off to get his drink. He glanced over at Hermione who was still talking with Malfoy. If he didn't know any better he would say Malfoy was smitten with his friend.

'So that's how it works.' He thought. 'Why is he marrying Astoria then?'

What would he have to gain? Unless Malfoy was somehow worried about his reputation in the wizarding world. No one exactly treated the Malfoys with a shred of respect after the war due to their alliance with Voldemort and though Harry had been at the trial and helped the Malfoys worm their way out of trouble, he had a feeling no one was too happy with their survival.

Draco's hand reached out to caress her-Hermione turned around and snapped at him. Harry's hands clinched in fury, Malfoy was spreading the salt over old wounds.

The very reason why Hermione had divorced Ron because he had accused her of cheating on him with other guys. The man himself had insisted to divorce under these false pretenses. Hermione wasn't a cheater. The Daily Prophet had produced a scandal and Ron had taken it like fresh bait at the end of a fishing hook.

Draco it seemed definitely fancied Hermione but seemed unwilling to part with his ruptured reputation. Truth be told he wasn't exactly in a mood to let Draco reclaim his d-ed reputation just for Hermione to be used as some side dish to a main course.

Astoria it seemed was so naïve to the nature of her husband.

He turned in search of Astoria and saw her talking with Daphne near the back. Many did say Harry had a way with the ladies.

Harry approached them with an intention in mind.

"Astoria is it?"

Daphne and Astoria turned to face him. Daphne glared at him with icy blue eyes, Astoria however stared at Harry in curiosity.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Astoria asked.

"Is it alright if I talk with your sister, Greengrass?" Harry asked Daphne.

Daphne nodded though her glare didn't cease.

Astoria followed him until they were separated from the crowd.

"Is there a reason why you've got me all alone?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"Do you even pay attention to what goes on around you? You're being played."

"Is that concern? It's rather touching coming from the boy who lived." She said playfully.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"It's a pity... because I asked more out of concern for my friend. It seemed your fiancé has a crush on her you see." said Harry with a grin.

"Oh, I know." Astoria said. "This arrangement was made by my parents, they think we'll be this happy couple. I only complied with them to get my hands on the Malfoy fortune."

"Don't take this to mean that I wouldn't be open to talking with you for the rest of the night. I'm arranging a little revenge on the table you see."

"For your lover perhaps?" asked Astoria with a saucy grin.

Harry smiled.

"It takes two to tango."

"What about the muggleborn?"

"She isn't going to like this." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't she like Draco?"

"It doesn't matter. She's still going to be angry with me."

Harry peered at Draco and Hermione. He saw Snape approaching them. 'Perfect.'

"Shall we go talk with them?"

Astoria smiled.

"Sure. I'll follow your lead."

Harry held out his arm and Astoria took it in her hands.

The two approached Draco and Hermione.

Harry felt Snape's glare though he praised himself for being rather skilled at ignoring the man. He was probably gazing at where his arms were joined with Astoria's.

"Hey Malfoy, I think you're missing out. You must simply try the punch it's very good." Harry said. "I mean even your fiancé agrees it has to be twice as better as butterbeer. You wouldn't happen to have some snacks too, would you? We could snack on them together. You and Astoria, me, my husband and Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. This kindness wasn't like Potter.

"Sure."

The five sat at a table.

Draco sat between Hermione and Astoria who sat on the other end of Harry who was sitting next to Snape.

"Knobby."

A house elf appeared.

Hermione scoffed.

"Can you get cheese and crackers?"

"Knobby, will certainly do so young master." The house elf said before it disappeared. It reappeared minutes later.

Harry took a piece of cheese and put in on a small cracker and dug in as if he was very hungry.

"Don't be shoving that food down your throat like a starved Neanderthal." Snape scolded him.

"And why shouldn't he? He isn't bothering anybody." Astoria said. "I think it's quite cute myself. I've always longed to have a man who was a heavy eater."

Astoria leaned right into Harry.

Draco choked.

Harry grinned.

"Someone sure had a lot of candy, because I've never heard something so sweet."

Snape's eyes gleamed as he took sight of Astoria curling up to his husband and his fists clinched.

Harry continued indulging in food.

Draco peered up at Harry. What was he trying to do?

"Enough." Snape said. "Eat your food the proper way, Potter or we're leaving.

"If he can't stuff his face with food what else do you expect him to do?" Astoria asked. "Ah, I know maybe you should try that one trick with your tongue. You know the one like this."

Astoria picked up a cracker and began to lick it in a sultry manner.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Harry took a cracker and set against his tongue.

"Like this?" He asked, trailing his tongue up the cracker.

"So heated, my panties are wet just thinking about it. That was sexy." Astoria cooed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Is Mr Malfoy just going to let his fiancé flirt with the boy who lived?"

"I did see him dragging Ms Granger in earlier. Maybe they're an item."

"Stringing Astoria? What a despicable man. Astoria could do better than that jerk.'

Suddenly Draco caught wind of what Harry was doing. Harry grinned at him.

'That sadistic jerk.' He thought angrily.

Snape clenched and unclenched his fists, annoyed at the affection between the two. What was up with him? Lately the man had been avoiding him and the two hadn't even talked much less made love yet he showered the girl with affection. He envied it, he wanted the man to treat him that way again. Snape could remember their first night together, the kisses Harry had unleashed upon his flesh. The heat that had radiated to the surface at his touch.

What had changed?

Just looking at the two who were obviously flirting with each other brought forth irritation and anger, how dare he blatantly go to such lengths despite the fact he was married to him?

Snape took in the thin man. He was always so thin for his age and with it came the compelling urge to poke at the flesh. It seemed physical touch was the only way to elicit a reaction from the man. He sighed remembering what had happened earlier. Snape had grabbed Harry earlier because he had thought that the man had been tediously asking him for attention.

It was irritating considering that the man was rather rude to him to begin with acting as though he were empty weight. Sure he was the one who asked if he knew how to apparate but it was only because he was getting sick and tired of them going out everywhere together.

Irritated Snape jabbed him in the side.

Harry squeaked and turned towards Snape.

"What was that for?"

"Enough we're going home, Potter." Snape said before he got up and grabbed Harry dragging him away and the two apparated home.

HPSS

Once the two arrived, Snape turned towards him.

"What was that?" He asked keeping his grip on Harry's arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let go of me."

"Not until you answer my question."

Harry tried to pull away from the rock hard grip.

"Then you could wait here all day." Harry snapped trying to pull away. "Come on you can't hold me like this all day."

"Try me."

Harry struggled against him and lodged his arm into his side but just as his arm was released Snape returned his grip with a vengeance.

"Hey let go already." Harry snapped.

"No, why were you with Greengrass?"

"I'm not telling. A man never kiss and tells." He said with a gleaming smile.

"Oh really. Let me tell you right now the next time you play me as a fool I won't be so forgiving."

Harry felt his fury well up to the surface.

"And who are you to dictate my actions?" Harry snarled. "I believe I readily dished out revenge like you deserved."

Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Mind filling me in."

"If you're going to treat me like some dog's chew toy don't expect me to stick around." Harry said. "And you can't ever coerce me into doing anything so don't fill Malfoy's mind with your half-baked fantasies."

"So that's what this is about."

"So that's going to be your reaction? Just going to stand there looking at me with that calm demeanor."

Snape just thought of something.

"You're ticklish."

Harry sputtered.

"I am not."

Suddenly in a barrage of hands, Harry was on the floor of their home while Snape was tickling him.

Harry chuckled under the onslaught.

"It's in your best interests to give up. You can't even handle a position of control." Snape said.

"Hey, stop. Hey stop that. Stop tickling me." He huffed nearly breathless in laughter.

Snape kissed his cheek and his lips slowly trailed down his jaw.

Harry's hands reached out on Snape's sides and he began to move jerkily out of the reach of his hands.

"You're ticklish too." Harry said and he took advantage of that to move reverse their positions.

Harry towered over Snape, straddling his hips.

Snape chuckled in laughter under Harry's frequent onslaught of tickling.

Harry looked down at Snape. The man's slick black hair was disheveled and his face was a deep red.

'A rather fitting combination.' Harry thought as he met Snape's lips with his own. Hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"I think I can handle this position quite well, Severus." Harry said but not before his lips began to lick and bite at the man's neck. "I don't know about you though. Perhaps you should apologise soon or you just might find yourself in a position that you can't refuse."

Snape thought through his options. He had never considered that the man was no longer a boy, never considered the fact he was independent. Snape had always treated Harry as the burden and he had thought that Harry needed someone to crutch him. It had always irked him but the open defiance was a welcome change.

He hadn't thought that the boy had desired such control...never considered that he had wanted to be equal in their relationship. He had read Harry wrong.

Harry undid his robes and his lips and tongue continued to trail down his body playing close attention to his nipples. Snape felt as though his blood was set on fire, and the sensation pooled down. Against his will several groans escaped his lips as Harry grinded against him.

"Well?" Harry asked, stopping in the middle of their escapade.

Snape almost felt as though he could explode from the pleasure.

"Yes, yes, sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I shouldn't have underestimated you. Please forgive me."

Harry smiled seductively.

"Alright."

A week later, Harry got up from bed and headed to the kitchen only to see Snape reading the Daily Prophet while drinking a glass of Orange juice.

The headline spoke of the cancelled engagement between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

Harry grinned. Revenge was so sweet.

"You seem smug about something. It wouldn't happen to do with Mr Malfoy would it?" Snape asked with a scowl on his face.

"How'd you guess?"

"You're entirely too smug about this. It's not healthy to gloat about your victory."

"You talk way too much."

Snape looked up from his Daily Prophet and Harry captured his lips once more.

Life was well.


End file.
